The present invention relates to a holder for filter bags for preparing tea and similar beverages.
Various embodiments of holders for such filter bags are known, some of which have proven to be quite satisfactory in practice. However, the constructions involved with the filter holders which have been offered in the marketplace require a relatively great expenditure for material. Furthermore, some of these holders are also relatively complicated, so that a simple operation thereof is not possible.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel and practical filter holder for filter bags for preparing tea and similar beverages, which filter bag holder is distinguished by an amazingly simple handling and that also can be manufactured considerably more economically than is the case with heretofore known filter bag holders for preparing tea and the like.